The Butthead Trio
by Jemascola
Summary: I visit Beavis and Butthead, and while there, they make me act just like them.
1. How It All Started

The Butthead Trio

Chapter 1: How It All Started

It was a nice Saturday morning in the city of Highland. Mr. Tom Anderson was mowing his yard with his fancy new riding mower, Mr. Van Driessen was at home doing Yoga, and Mr. Bradley Buzzcut was at home with a weekend project of doing 10,000 push-ups. It seemed that everyone was being very productive, except for two slackers by the names of Beavis and Butthead.

Beavis and Butthead were both 14 years old, and they were very bizarre teenagers. They lacked in intelligence, and they always ended up in stupid situations. Beavis had puffy blonde hair and brown eyes. His head was huge and looked almost like a peanut. He had a pointed nose and big nostrils. He always seemed to have his head turned at an angle, and people hardly ever saw his face looking straight forward. Beavis wore blue shorts, and he also wore a blue shirt that said, "Metallica." Butthead had brown hair that looked like a Mohawk when he turned to the side. Like Beavis, he had a very large head. Butthead wore red shorts, and he also wore a black shirt that said, "AC-DC".

Beavis and Butthead didn't seem to hang out with anybody else. They were each other's best friends, and they did everything together. They watched TV together, ate together, and slept in the same house (but NOT in the same bed!) They usually hung out at Beavis's house. Beavis's house was a ranch, and it was somewhat of a dump. The grass was in bad need of cutting, and several roof tiles had fallen off. The yellow paint had started chipping off the siding. The wooden Pickett fence that surrounded the yard needed replacing, but Beavis and Butthead were not up to fixing it.

Neither of them seemed to have parents, which made it very easy and convenient for them to get into mischief, such as goofing off in school.

At this moment, Beavis and Butthead were in their cramp living room watching TV on their old 21" 1987 Sony. The TV was years outdated, but it still worked, and it was all Beavis and Butthead had. Occasionally, though, they had to readjust the VHF and UHF antennas since they didn't have cable. Their science teacher, Mr. Van Driessen, had an assignment over the weekend. They were to pick a grass blade from the lawn and watch it only once a day just to see it begin to wither. But even that was too hard for Beavis and Butthead. Right now, they were watching daytime infomercials.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh," snickered Beavis, who sat on the red couch with his best friend, Butthead. He was snickering for no apparent reason.

"Huh huh huh huh," Butthead chuckled. He sat to the right of Beavis.

The two of them continued to laugh and snicker for seemingly no reason whatsoever. They watched TV as they snickered. Finally, they stopped the snickering for a while and started talking.

"Hey, Beavis…I'm bored," Butthead said.

"Heh heh. Yeah, me too. Heh heh," Beavis said.

"Why don't we like do something?" Butthead said.

"Okay, but what? Heh heh?" Beavis said.

"Uh…why don't we see what Stewart's doing?" Butthead suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Beavis said. The two of them snickered as they got off the couch and left for Stewart's house. Stewart's house was just down the street, and he lived in a well maintained split-level home. Beavis and Butthead knocked on his door. His mother came out.

"Hello, boys," she greeted. Beavis and Butthead chuckled.

"Yeah, uh…we like want to talk to Stewart and stuff," Butthead said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Stewart's out with his youth group," his mother said.

"Darn!" Beavis said. Stewart's mother shut the door, and Beavis and Butthead left. They stood in the middle of the street. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Uh…let's go buy a magazine," Butthead said.

"No, no, no," Beavis said. "We do that every day! Besides, we don't have any money!"

"Uh…oh yeah. Huh huh huh," Butthead said. "Uh…why don't we like call people and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, good idea, Butthead," Beavis said. "Heh heh." The two of them walked home to go to their phone. When they arrived, Butthead picked up the black wall phone in their small, rickety kitchen.

"Who should we call?" Butthead asked.

"I don't know. Just press random buttons and see who comes up," Beavis said.

"Uh…okay," Butthead said. Butthead mashed several buttons at once and listened to the phone. It made the beeping sound made by phones when it has reached a phone. The beeping continued for a few moments, until someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Hi," Beavis said. "Heh heh."

"Yeah, hi," Butthead said. "Like, who are you?"

"Who is this?" snapped the person on the other line. "Dang teenage kids and their stupid prank calling!" The person slammed down the phone, and Beavis and Butthead snickered hysterically.

"Hey, Butthead, heh, heh, let me try," Beavis said. He dialed another number. Beavis and Butthead waited until the person on the other line answered.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Uh oh, it's Mr. Van Driessen!" Beavis said.

"Beavis, Butthead, is that you guys?" Mr. Van Driessen asked.

"Uh…no. He's Butthead, and I'm Beavis. Huh huh," Butthead said.

"Did you guys call me for no particular reason?" Mr. Van Driessen asked.

"Um, heh heh, maybe," Beavis said.

"Now, look, guys, calling people on the phone without wanting to talk to them is not a very nice thing to do. It is rude and can interrupt people when they're in the middle of their daily lives, m'kay?" Mr. Van Driessen said.

"Uh…huh huh, whatever," Butthead said.

"Next time, try not to prank call people from now on, m'kay?" Mr. Van Driessen said. He then hung up.

"He was stupid. Let's try somebody else," Beavis said. He dialed another random number. The boys waited anxiously to see who would answer. Finally, they heard somebody on the other line answer.

"Hello?" the person asked. The person sounded like a boy similar in age to Beavis and Butthead.

"Heh heh, hi," Beavis said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Joey. Who are you?" Joey asked.

"I'm Beavis, and this is my friend, Butthead," Beavis said. "Say hello, Butthead."

"Uh…huh huh huh, hi," Butthead said.

"Are you guys the same Beavis and Butthead from the TV show?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Umm, yeah, sure, I guess so," Beavis said. "Heh heh."

"He said 'show'," Butthead said. The two of them started snickering more.

"So, uh, heh heh, where do you live?" Beavis asked.

"Down in the South!" Joey said.

"The south?" Butthead said. "Are you a hillbilly or something? Huh huh."

"Sort of, I guess," Joey said.

"Whoa! That's cool," Butthead said.

"Hey, heh, do you wanna hang out with us or something? Heh heh," Beavis said.

"Sure, where do you guys live?" Joey asked.

"Highland," Beavis said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in an hour," Joey said. He hung up.

Beavis and Butthead hung up as well. "That was cool," Butthead said.

"Yeah, I know. Heh heh heh," Beavis said. The two of them continued to snicker, and they walked into the living room to continue watching TV. They were glad that a visitor was going to show up.


	2. Joey Arrives

Chapter 2: Joey Arrives

Beavis and Butthead gave up watching TV because there were no infomercials that they could make fun of. They turned it off and walked out of their house and waited for Joey outside.

"So, uh, when do you think that dude's going to get here?" Beavis asked.

"He said an hour, butt munch!" Butthead yelled.

"Oh yeah, heh heh," Beavis said. "But let's see, if he lives in the South, and we're in New Mexico, then how can he get here in only an hour?"

"Uh…I don't know. Huh huh," Butthead said.

An hour passed, and Beavis and Butthead still stood outside. They almost forgot that they were waiting for Joey to show up. Then, a pretty girl that Beavis and Butthead admired named Kimberly walked by. Kimberly had nice light brown hair and often had short jean skirts. She also had felt shirts that were sometimes a little revealing. Beavis and Butthead turned their attention to Kimberly.

"What are you guys doing out here just standing here?" Kimberly asked. "You've been standing there for at least ten minutes."

"Uh…I don't know," Butthead said. "Huh huh. But I know something else that's standing right now," he added.

"Yeah, me too," Beavis said.

Kimberly threw her hands up in the air and walked away. "You guys are sick and disgusting!" Beavis and Butthead continued to snicker. That is, until they heard a loud roaring noise of a big truck. The truck whooshed down the street and suddenly came to a halt at Beavis's house. The truck was blue and looked like a Junker. It had tires that were about 20 feet high, and then, a short boy in a blue shirt jumped down from the truck. "Agh!" he screamed as he fell from the truck. He smashed into the street. He was motionless, but Beavis and Butthead just stood there and didn't do anything. After a while, the boy got up and walked around his truck and went to Beavis and Butthead.

The boy was a little taller than Beavis and Butthead, but their hairstyles were so big and puffy that it made it seem that they were taller than him. The boy had faded blue jeans and a big silver belt buckle, and he had heavy brown boots. "Are you guys Beavis and Butthead?" the boy asked.

"Uh…he's Butthead, and I'm Beavis," Butthead said.

"Ha, ha, ha," Joey laughed. "Anyway, I'm Joey. You know, you called me and asked if I could come stay for a while."

"Oh, yeah, that dude," Beavis said. "Hey, Joey."

"Dude, you must have gone pretty fast to get here from the South in just an hour," Butthead commented.

"Yep. You guys don't even want to know how fast I was going," Joey said.

"Anyway, uh, welcome," Butthead said. "See that hot chick over there? That's Kimberly."

"Dang, she is hot," Joey said as he gazed at Kimberly. Beavis and Butthead snickered as annoyingly as ever.

Suddenly, Kimberly shot a look at the three, and she stormed back over. "What is it with you guys?" she snapped. "Why can't you just leave me alone? And now you've got a third person in the group! You're probably going to teach him to be as foul and stupid as you!" Kimberly walked away.

"Do the three of you have problems?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but that's just the way chicks are," Beavis said. "You've just got to live with it."

"I think you ought to apologize," Joey said.

Beavis and Butthead did not seem to hear Joey. "Come on, dude, let's go inside," Beavis said. He dragged Joey into the house. "So like, this is the living room," Beavis said, showing Joey the living room.

"Yeah, huh huh, and here's the TV," Butthead said, showing off the TV.

"Nice," Joey said. "What do you guys like to do?"

"There's lots of stuff we like to do," Beavis said. "Like, uh, you know, spank the monkey, stare at chicks, and stuff."

"Anything else?" Joey asked.

"We watch TV," Butthead said.

"And?" Joey asked.

"Goof off," Beavis said.

"And?" Joey asked.

"Dude, shut up already," Butthead said, slapping Joey in the cheek.

"Let's watch more TV," Beavis said.

"Yeah, huh huh, TV," Butthead said.

"What do you guys like to watch?" Joey asked.

"Infomercials and music videos," Beavis said. By now, Joey was convinced that Beavis and Butthead were total morons. He thought that they seemed to have many social problems and other issues as well. He wouldn't be surprised if they were dropouts.

"Hey, let's go to Mr. Anderson's house," Butthead said. "Huh huh."

"Who's Mr. Anderson?" asked Joey.

"That old guy that lives next door," Beavis said. "Heh heh heh heh," he snickered.

Joey followed Beavis and Butthead next door to Mr. Anderson's house. They waited on his sidewalk. Mr. Anderson was still cutting his grass. "Hey, Mr. Anderson. Check this out. We met this new dude," Beavis said.

Mr. Anderson stopped his mower and walked over to Beavis, Butthead, and Joey. Mr. Anderson looked a lot like Hank Hill from the TV show _King of the Hill_ except he was bald, a little fatter, and looked older. He also wore a hat. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the mower. What were you saying?" he asked. His voice even resembled Hank's voice as well.

"Heh heh," Beavis said. "We met some new dude. Heh heh heh."

"Yeah…huh huh huh huh," Butthead said.

"Well, what's your name, boy?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Joey," Joey said.

"Well, Joey, you seem like a fine young fellow. Maybe you ought to teach these two idiots some manners. Why just last week, Beehive and Bunghead, or whatever they call themselves, were stealing spray-paint from my tool shed and using it to spray their hair!"

"I'll try, sir," Joey said. Beavis and Butthead dragged Joey back to Beavis's house.


	3. The Truck Ride

Chapter 3: The Truck Ride

Beavis, Butthead, and Joey were back at Beavis's house. They were all bored and did not know what to do.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Huh huh," Butthead said.

"Yeah. Heh heh heh," Beavis agreed.

"How about going for a ride in my truck?" Joey asked.

"Uh…okay. Huh huh," Butthead said.

The three boys went back outside to Joey's truck. "How are you supposed to get up there?" Beavis asked.

"Huh, you said 'up there'," chuckled Butthead.

"Shut up, bunghole!" Beavis said, and shoved him.

"Don't push me," Butthead said, shoving Beavis.

"Guys, stop. All you have to do is climb up the tire treads, and then, you'll get to the cab," Joey said, getting on the other side of the truck. He climbed up the tire treads and made it to the top of the tire. He opened the truck door and climbed inside the truck. Joey then shut the truck door and scooted over to the side to open the door for Beavis and Butthead. Beavis and Butthead eventually made it up, and they climbed into the truck interior. Butthead shut the door.

The inside of the truck was dark brown, and the upholstery was badly falling apart. Some sections were even stapled back in place. The steering wheel had a cow leather cover, and there were fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror, which was not adjusted properly.

Joey started the truck, and the truck made a very loud noise. It was so loud that it was impossible to hear anything but the motor. Joey shifted gears, and the truck made even more noise. Lots of smoke bellowed out from behind. Joey then mashed the accelerator, and the truck screeched and took off.

"Huh huh. This is cool," Butthead said.

"And it gets even cooler," Joey said. Joey switched some gears, and suddenly, the truck popped a wheelie.

"Whoa. That was cool. Huh huh," Butthead said.

"Yeah," Beavis said. "Heh heh."

Joey turned on the C.B. radio that dangled from the ceiling, and he picked up the microphone. "This is Trucker Joe calling the Hot Wheeler. I'm about to put the hammer down and shift the large car into big hole," Joey said.

"Heh heh, he said 'big hole'," Beavis snickered.

"Shut up, dumba$$!" Butthead said.

"Yeah, anyway, Hot Wheeler, I got two guys riding with me in my large car," Joey said.

"That's a 10-4, Trucker Joe," a fuzzy voice said.

"Yeah, I'm about to make this a triple digit ride," Joey said. "I'm going to back out." Joey turned off his C.B. radio, and then, he shifted the gear, which made a loud clunking noise when it shifted to the highest gear. The truck roared louder than ever before, and Joey mashed the accelerator. Beavis and Butthead watched the speedometer as the truck went from 70 to 80 to 90, to 100, and finally, to 110.

Beavis and Butthead suddenly played the air guitar. "Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh! Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh! Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh!"

As Joey drove, he nearly crunched some cars and houses that were in his path. Joey was aware of that. "I'd better stop and drive back," he said, immediately slowing his speed and going back to Beavis's house. Then, when they got back, Beavis, Butthead, and Joey jumped out of the truck and crashed on the ground. They remained there for a while, but got up later and went inside the house.


	4. Staying For the Night

A/N: Sorry that the third chapter was a little boring and pointless. There may be a few chapters that are like that, but I'll try to keep the storyline flowing. Anyway, this is the chapter where Beavis and Butthead start to train Joey to be like them. Reviews are welcome!

Chapter 4: Staying For the Night

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Joey asked Beavis and Butthead.

"Let's like do supper and stuff," Butthead said.

"Yeah. Heh heh," Beavis said. "You'll like what's for dinner. Heh heh." Beavis wandered off into the rickety kitchen, and Butthead and Joey followed. Joey seemed shocked at the appearance of the kitchen. The tiles were torn up, and some were ripped out. The cabinets were disintegrating, and one of the windows was broken. Old paper plates, pizza boxes, and paper cups were scattered all through the kitchen. There wasn't a trashcan to be seen. The appliances were covered with dried mud, or at least that's what Joey thought…

"Uh, I'm not trying to be rude, but don't you guys take care of this place? It's a mess," Joey said.

"Cleaning up sucks," Butthead said.

"Yeah. Heh heh," Beavis said, "so we just throw everything on the ground and poop on it."

"That's disgusting," Joey said, making a disgusted face. "I'm not so sure I want to eat here. I'm just going to go out and get a pizza," Joey said as he started to head out the door.

"No, dumb$$," Butthead said, holding Joey back. "Eat with us. Beavis is going to serve us a good dinner."

Beavis opened one of the top cabinets and threw down three bags of Cheeto's. "There's dinner. I'll get the drinks in a moment," he said. Beavis took out three paper cups, but he suddenly made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Joey looked at the design of the Cheeto's bags. He had not seen designs like that in years. He looked for the expiration date. He saw that the expiration date was December 27, 1991.

"Hey, Butthead, these bags are nearly 15 years old!" Joey said.

"Yeah, so?" Butthead said. "Huh huh."

"For goodness sakes, eat something that's not so stale! Why do you have old food lying around?" Joey asked.

"Uh…I don't know. Huh huh," Butthead said.

Beavis came back into the kitchen with the paper cups. "Okay, who wants lemonade? Heh heh."

"Beavis…you didn't pee in that did you?" Joey asked.

"Uh…heh heh…maybe," Beavis said.

"That's it, I'm going out for a pizza," Joey said. Beavis and Butthead grabbed him.

"We're going to train you to be like us," Beavis said.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"Because you'll learn how much fun you'll have!" Beavis said.

"Yeah…whatever," Joey said. He reluctantly decided to let them train him just to see how far they would push him.

"Okay, now drink this," Beavis said, holding the paper cup in front of Joey. Joey shut his eyes and pretended that he was on _Fear Factor_. He slowly let the "drink" slide down his throat. It was the most disgusting thing he ever drank.

"Okay, dude, you're one step closer to becoming like us," Butthead said. Joey sighed. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to be like them.

"Now, the next step is to eat these old Cheeto's with us while watching infomercials," Beavis said, taking his bag into the living room. Butthead and Joey followed Beavis and sat down on the couch. Joey sat in between Beavis and Butthead. Joey reluctantly chewed on one of the ancient Cheeto's. They were stale, but they weren't nearly as bad as he expected. He ate another one. Then, he consumed even more. He actually was beginning to like them. He scarfed the whole bag of them down his throat. He burped loudly.

"Wow," Butthead said. "This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to us."

"Hey, Butthead, look at that," Beavis said. "Heh heh heh heh." He pointed to the TV. There was an infomercial advertising exercise equipment. "Look at that hot babe! Bo-oi-oi-oi-oing!"

Butthead said, "Boing!" as well.

Suddenly, Beavis and Butthead stared at Joey, as if they were waiting for him to do the same. Finally, Joey said, "Boing!" as well.

"Great job, dude. You're finally starting to openly express your feelings," Butthead said.

"Yeah, but it's kind of embarrassing," Joey said. "Shouldn't it be private?"

"Shut up and follow our lead. That's the only way you're going to score," Beavis said.

"Have either of you ever scored?" Joey asked.

"The only reason we haven't is because girls are too awed by our coolness that they think we're like too good for them," Butthead said. Joey rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Beavis started to engulf more Cheeto's. He ate more and more, and then, he started gulfing down Butthead's Cheeto's. "Those are mine, $$ wipe!" Butthead said. But Beavis didn't listen. He kept eating.

Finally, he pulled his shirt over his head, and he shouted, "I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

"Dude, what is your problem?" Joey asked.

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?" shouted Cornholio.

"Settle down, Beavis. Huh huh," Butthead said.

"Bunghole, bunghole, bunghole, would you like to see my bunghole? TP. You will give me TP. Do not make my bunghole angry. Do you have any olio? For I am the great Cornholio. Nicaragua! I AM CORNHOLIO!" howled Beavis. Beavis suddenly ran off outside.

Joey turned to Butthead. "What's wrong with Beavis?"

"He turns into Cornholio when he eats a lot of sugar. Huh huh huh huh huh," Butthead said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, cool, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Joey said, snickering like Beavis and Butthead.

"Whoa, that was cool! You're turning into us! I like your laugh. Do it again," Butthead said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Joey snickered rapidly.

"We ought to make you part of our group. We can call you…Bunghole," Butthead said. "Huh huh huh huh. Let's like, sleep on the couch, or something."

Butthead and Bunghole fell asleep on the couch while Beavis was still running around outside screaming for TP for his bunghole. Butthead and Bunghole slept during the night, and Beavis fell asleep on top of Mr. Anderson's tool shed.


	5. Bunghole Goes to School

Chapter 5: Bunghole Goes to School

The next day was Sunday, but for some reason, Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole (Joey) didn't wake up. Perhaps they were too tired from the bizarre occurrences from the day before. Nevertheless, they slept on Sunday, and they woke up again on Monday, just in time for school.

Beavis had gotten over his "Cornholio" stage at this point, and he looked around in shock and wondered why he was atop Mr. Anderson's tool shed. He quickly jumped down and ran off before Mr. Anderson saw him, if he hadn't seen him already. Beavis ran back to his house, where he saw Butthead and Bunghole (Joey) sleeping.

"Hey, Butthead, Joey, wake up!" Beavis shook them both.

Butthead slowly woke up. "Don't touch me, a$$ wipe," he said groggily.

Bunghole (Joey) woke up as well. "What is it, Beavis?"

"I heard that Kimberly's going to school today. Heh heh," Beavis said.

"So?" Butthead said.

"Let's go to school so we can like…see her and stuff. Heh heh heh heh heh," Beavis said.

"Oh yeah. Huh huh huh huh huh," Butthead said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Bunghole (Joey) laughed.

"I like your laugh, dude," Beavis said to Bunghole.

"Yeah. Huh huh. He's part of our group now. His name is Bunghole," Butthead said. "Now all we have to do is get him a heavy metal T-shirt, and he'll be complete."

The three of them snickered as they walked out of the house and went to the bus stop, which was at the nearest intersection a few houses down from Beavis's house. They snickered constantly without giving it up. The other students waiting at the bus stop were getting very annoyed by all the pointless snickering.

"Guys, shut up!" one student said. "Who's that new dude?"

"This is Bunghole. Heh heh heh," Beavis snickered.

"Hey. I'm Bunghole. Ha ha ha ha," Joey said.

The other students seemed freaked out, and they just did their best to ignore the trio. Soon, the bus arrived, and everyone boarded.

"Hey, Butthead, Bunghole, let's sit by Kimberly in the back," Beavis said. "Heh heh heh heh heh."

The trio walked to the back of the bus and gathered around Kimberly, who was wearing a pretty yellow blouse. They snickered as they gazed at her. Kimberly realized that she was being watched, and so she looked around and jumped when she saw Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole staring and snickering at her.

"What is wrong with you idiots?" she snapped. "Why can't you just leave me alone and act like human beings?"

"Uh…I don't know," Butthead said. "Huh huh."

"Hey, you're that dude I saw yesterday," Kimberly said to Bunghole. "What's your name?"

"My name is Bunghole. Ha ha ha," Joey snickered.

Kimberly sighed. "I've had it with you guys."

Stewart suddenly came up to Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole. "Hey, guys. I'm sorry that I couldn't hang out with you yesterday. I was with my buds in the youth group. Hey, I see you've got a new friend in your crew. What's your name?" Stewart said.

"Bunghole. Ha ha ha," Joey snickered hysterically.

"I can see you fit right in," Stewart sighed, taking a seat away from the trio. Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole snickered the rest of the way to school.

Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole got off the bus and entered the mid-sized school called Highland High. Highland High had a median with green grass and bushes in the center of the pavement with the school sign and American flag. The school itself was painted yellow and had a lot of windows. There were several sidewalks that led to the cement staircase.

Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole walked down the hall to their homeroom class with Mr. Van Driessen. Beavis and Butthead took their seats in the back of the room as usual, but Bunghole was out of luck. "Where am I going to sit?" asked Bunghole (Joey).

"Uh…just get Kimberly's desk and drag it back here," Butthead said. "Uh huh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh. That way, she'll have to sit on her butt, and we can get a closer look at it," said Beavis.

Instantly, the three of them started snickering, and Bunghole dragged the desk back with Beavis and Butthead. Bunghole took a seat, and they continued to snicker. At that moment, a girl with dark brown hair and glasses turned around and looked at the trio with a serious face. "You guys will never learn. You should just grow up."

"Daria, you'll never score. Uh huh huh," Butthead said.

Kimberly walked into the room and noticed that her desk was gone. She went up to Mr. Van Driessen. "Mr. Van Driessen, my desk is gone," she said.

Mr. Van Driessen stood up. "Class, may I have your attention for a moment, please?" he asked. The class slowly stopped talking, but many kept chattering. "Excuse me, class? Just a minute of your time, please?" The class stopped talking. "Thank you. Does anybody know where Kimberly's desk is?" Nobody seemed to know. Just then, Mr. Van Driessen spotted Joey in the back of the classroom. "Wait a minute, who's that young man back there?"

"This is Bunghole!" announced Beavis. "Eh heh heh heh."

"That's right," Joey said. "I'm Bunghole!"

"Well…Bunghole…can you give Kimberly her desk back?" Mr. Van Driessen asked.

"Uh…no," Joey said. "Beavis, Butthead, and I want to see her butt."

"What?" snapped Kimberly.

"Come on, guys, let Kimberly have her desk back. If you don't I'll be forced to send the three of you to the principal," Mr. Van Driessen said.

"Going to the principal is fun. Mr. McVicar is always easy to push around. Heh heh," Beavis snickered.

"Yeah, just give us some detention. We don't care," Bunghole said.

The next thing they knew, Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole were sitting in front of Principal McVicar and snickering their heads off.

"Y-you know, I've had enough of t-this behavior!" stuttered McVicar. "And who's this? I've never even seen him here before. It looks like you've corrupted another perfectly good member of society!"

"Uh…why are you all twittery and stuff? Ha ha ha ha ha," Bunghole said.

McVicar struggled to think of a comeback, and Butthead said, "He's always like that. It just makes it more fun to tease him. Huh huh."

"Yeah, let's just leave school and go to the arcade or something," Beavis said. The three of them walked out of the principal's office.

"Uhhhh…uhhhh…get back here! All of you!" McVicar said.

The boys just ignored him, though, and left the school. They all snickered…that is until they ran into Bradley Buzzcut!


	6. Vandalism

Chapter 6: Vandalism

"Just what the h-ll do you delinquents think you're doing?" shouted Buzzcut.

"Uh…we're like, ditching school, and stuff, I guess," Butthead said. "Uh huh huh huh huh."

"Yeah. Heh heh. We're just going to the arcade," Beavis said. Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole walked away from Bradley Buzzcut.

"Get your sorry a$$es back here at once!" he shouted.

"No way, we've got better things to do," Beavis said. "Heh heh." They all walked off, and then, they began running just in case Buzzcut ran after them, which he did.

"Get back here!" shouted Buzzcut. But the trio did not listen to him. They kept running for the arcade. Suddenly, they came to an intersection. Many cars were traveling in the opposite direction of the crosswalk. The "don't walk" sign was lit.

"Hey, Beavis, Butthead, let's jump on one of those cars and see if we can lose him," Bunghole (Joey) said.

"Huh huh, good thinking, Bunghole," Butthead said.

"I don't know, guys. Heh heh. Those cars are pretty fast," Beavis stated.

"Don't be a wuss, Beavis," Butthead said.

"Let's just jump across real fast," Bunghole said. He tried it himself, but it did not work quite as well as he planned. He skidded off the roof of the car and landed in the street right in front of another car that was speeding toward him. "Aagh!" Bunghole yelled. He quickly got up and darted across the road. As the car screeched to a stop, Beavis and Butthead darted across quickly too. Unfortunately for Buzzcut, the car moved again after Beavis and Butthead crossed. The trio had successfully escaped Buzzcut. Now, they were on their way to the arcade.

The inside of the arcade was dark, and the only things that lit it up were the glowing lights of the games. "What should we do first? Heh heh?" Beavis asked.

"Let's play the Atari racing game thing," Butthead said. "Huh huh. That's always fun."

"Me first. Ha ha," Bunghole said. "I've never played here before."

"No way, a$$ wipe," Butthead said. "I'm going first."

"Hey, no fair. You went first last time!" Beavis said. "Nobody's playing first except me!"

"Oh yeah?" Butthead said. "Last time we were here, you hogged all my turns."

As Beavis and Butthead were arguing, Bunghole (Joey) sneaked away and inserted two quarters. He was excited as he floored the car and made it go faster and faster. Of course, it wasn't anywhere near exciting as it was for him to drive his truck. When the game ended, Bunghole turned and noticed that Beavis and Butthead were still arguing. From what he could tell, they were now arguing about who was taller and who weighed more. Obviously, they'd forgotten all about the game, so Bunghole took advantage of the opportunity to play games until he was gamed out.

Seven hours later, Bunghole decided to stop playing, and he saw that Beavis and Butthead were slapping the heck out of each other while snickering. "Hey, are you guys still mad? Ha ha," Bunghole said.

"No, we just do this after we stop arguing. Huh huh," Butthead said, slapping Beavis in the nose. A bit of blood came out of Beavis's nose.

"Aagh! A nose bleed!" Beavis said.

"Huh huh. Remember the last time you had a nose bleed? I actually went out to the store and gave this hot chick a quarter and asked her to buy you a tam…" Butthead started to say, when he noticed that Bunghole was standing by the door. "What are you doing over there? Huh huh," Butthead asked Bunghole.

"Let's vandalize Anderson's house. Ha ha," Bunghole said.

"Yeah. Heh heh. Good idea," Beavis said, wiping the blood off. Then, the trio walked out of the dark arcade and walked down the street and went to Mr. Anderson's house. They saw through the windows that he was inside watching TV.

"While he's not looking, let's throw toilet paper over the roof," Butthead said.

Beavis rushed back to the house and got several rolls of toilet paper. Then, the trio began to cake Anderson's house with toilet paper. They spent about an hour doing so, and then, they stopped. They were glad Mr. Anderson hadn't caught them yet.

"Let's ring his doorbell, stand there when he opens it, and then, we take off running," Bunghole said. "Ha ha."

"Yeah, heh heh, good idea," Beavis said. The trio walked to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. They waited for Mr. Anderson to greet them. When he finally answered the door, the boys stood there long enough for him to see them. Then, about a second later, they took off running. Only Mr. Anderson was too quick for them.

"Now, wait just a durn minute!" Mr. Anderson roared, grabbing the boys by their shirts. "What in the h-ll did you do to my house? And why ain't you boys in school?"

"School sucks. Huh huh," Butthead said.

"Well I'm going to make sure you guys get it!" Mr. Anderson said, dragging them into his house. "I'm going to call your school and let them know you skipped." Beavis and Butthead glared at Bunghole (Joey) because if it weren't for him, they would not have been caught. Mr. Anderson dialed the school after looking it up in the phone book.

"Nice move, butt wipe," Butthead said, smacking Bunghole.

"Yeah, now we're in trouble!" Beavis said, also slapping Bunghole. "You're not in our group anymore. Go back to the South or wherever you came from."

"Yeah, you don't belong here anymore," Butthead said. Joey hung his head shamefully as Mr. Anderson complained to the school, and Beavis and Butthead glared at him.


	7. Detention

Chapter 7: Detention

Later that same day, Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole (Joey) sat in desks in the detention room with their archenemy, Bradley Buzzcut. The boys were seated far away from each other. Beavis sat to the left, Butthead sat to the right, and Bunghole sat in the back. It wouldn't have mattered where they sat anyway, though, because Beavis and Butthead no longer wanted to have anything to do with Bunghole (Joey).

"So, you delinquents thought you could escape Bradley Buzzcut, did you? Well, you were wrong. Far from right. In my class, you are going to learn the meaning of the word DISCIPLINE," he emphasized. "For a whole hour, you idiots cannot utter a word, and if you do, I'll make you wax the floors in the whole school! After that hour, you will then wash the desks in this room and scrub the floor in this room. So starting now, no talking until I say otherwise!"

Buzzcut sat at his desk and began to read a book about the Marines. Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole were not going to survive. They had to utter something. They couldn't keep quiet for long. Suddenly, Beavis and Butthead heard a whisper from the back of the room. "Penis," the whisper said.

Beavis and Butthead glanced up at Buzzcut, who seemed to be paying no attention at all. In fact, he might have even been sleeping. Butthead whispered, "Penis." Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole started snickering quietly.

"Penis," Beavis said a little bit louder. The boys all began to snicker a little bit louder when they realized that Buzzcut was not listening to them.

"Penis," Bunghole said a little bit louder.

"Penis," Beavis said, almost in a normal tone of voice.

"Penis," Butthead said, nearly yelling it.

"Penis!" shouted Beavis at the top of his lungs. Butthead and Bunghole burst out in laughter. Despite that, Buzzcut did not move. Obviously, he was sound asleep.

"Hey, Bunghole, that was great. You're back in the crew again, man. You just made detention fun! Heh heh," Beavis said.

"I'm going to try something," Bunghole said, walking up to Buzzcut. He yelled, "PENIS!" in his ear.

Buzzcut suddenly woke up. Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole ran off. "Hey!" snapped Buzzcut. "Get your tails back in here! Okay, that's it! You guys are going to scrub the floors of the whole school!" He grabbed them all by the shirts. "I told you no talking, and I meant that! Now you'll have to scrub the floors!"

"Uh…no. That's like, hard, and stuff," Butthead said.

"Ha ha, you said 'hard'," Bunghole said.

"Shut up!" Buzzcut said. "Wax the floors, or I'll enlist you in the Marines! Waxing the floors is a picnic in the park compared to what the Marines will do to ya!"

"All right, all right," Butthead groaned. "We'll scrub your stupid floors." He and Beavis glared at Bunghole again. It looked like Bunghole was out of the crew for sure now. The trio scrubbed and washed the floors in the school for hours and hours at a time. Buzzcut watched them with his arms crossed the entire time. At last, they were through. It was night by the time they were through.

"Now get your sorry butts back home now!" shouted Buzzcut, pointing toward the exit. Beavis, Butthead, and Bunghole wearily trudged out the exit. Scrubbing the floors was a really tiring task for them. Their clothes and hair were drenched with sweat. Beavis and Butthead turned to Bunghole and gave him a hard stare.

"You just made us work hard," Butthead said angrily. "We could have gotten off easy if you hadn't shouted in Buzzcut's ear."

"You know what? I think you guys are just juvenile delinquents. I've had my fun while staying here, but I'm heading back home. Y'all are just creeps that will never grow up," Joey said. He stormed off and headed back to his truck, which was back at Beavis's house.

"Wait, Bunghole, we'll give you another chance!" Beavis shouted.

"The name's Joey," Joey said, getting in his truck and accelerating out of the neighborhood.

"His visit was very strange," Butthead said.

"Yeah. Heh heh," Beavis said. The two of them sauntered into the house to watch more infomercials.


End file.
